


The Town was Paper

by pushkin666



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s10e05 Boxed In, Hotchcest, M/M, Past Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking down at Jack, Aaron remembers a Halloween decades old. A Halloween that changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Town was Paper

**Author's Note:**

> There have been references through the show of the type of father that Aaron and Sean had, a man who clearly should never have had children. 
> 
> The title comes from “The town was paper, but the memories were not.” ― John Green, Paper Towns.

Aaron stares down at Jack sleeping on the sofa and dressed for Halloween. There’s a look of Sean about him and for a moment Aaron’s heart clenches with pain as his mind flashes back to another Halloween, decades old. 

It being Halloween their father had been drunk, but that was nothing new. He was a drunk violent bully happy to use his fists on Sean unless Aaron got in the way first, taking the brunt of the hits and protecting his brother.

Living in that environment had created a warped co-dependency between Sean and he that existed to this day. He’d been Sean’s brother, protector and eventual lover and though Aaron knows it’s wrong he misses his brother, misses what they had. 

That night though something had crystallised in Aaron. Something that had said _no more_. That said he and Sean were better than this. Instead of simply taking the blows this time he fought back. It hadn’t done any good, resulting in a worse beating than normal but it was the first time he stood up to his father, and not the last. 

Aaron closes his eyes pushing the memories away before bending down to pick up his son.


End file.
